1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing a rod from the tissue of an organism. The method and apparatus employ a link, a fastener, a hollow sleeve and an expanding device which form a universal adapter for removing rods from tissue such as bone. The universal adapter is capable of removing many different size rods having various diameters.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various types of rods are used in surgery to repair fractures of: human tissue, such as the fracture of bones. Rods typically provide a solid and secure mechanism for joining broken bones so that the bones will heal in a substantially controlled and properly oriented manner. Various rod removal and insertion devices exist in the conventional art for the removal and insertion of rods into bones. Many of the rod insertion and removal devices include threaded ends with a predetermined diameter which match with a specific rod having the identical diameter and threading as the insertion and/or removal device. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,092 (Dorr), an intramedullary nail inserted into a bone includes a threaded end which engages a removal/insertion device having a threaded socket where both the threaded end and the threaded socket have corresponding diameters and threads which are designed specifically for each other. In orthopedic surgery, it has become commonplace to insert rods of varying diameters for different types of bone fractures. Furthermore, manufacturers of such rods require specific individual tools for each rod. In other words, each type of rod requires a specific tool for the insertion and/or removal of the rod with respect to the living tissue. Such a design substantially inflates the cost of both the rods and the insertion/removal tools, while also creating a potential hazard during emergency removal of the rods.
In an emergency situation where speedy removal of the rods from the tissue is required, the conventional art requires the matching of the rod with a respective removal tool. Locating the appropriate removal tool for a respective rod often requires an inordinate amount of time for the medical practitioner to perform such a task. Often, rods of the conventional art would require identifying serial numbers and/or part numbers to facilitate the identification of the appropriate removal tool. Such a system requires that a medical practitioner identify the serial number and/or part number of the rod and to match the serial number and/or part number of the rod with a published listing in order to identify the appropriate removal tool number. Such a matching process also requires an inordinate amount of time of the medical practitioner, especially during an emergency situation.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a method and apparatus for removing a rod from tissue of an organism without requiring an array of removal tools which are designed for rods having different diameters and/or threading patterns. A further need exists in the art for a method and apparatus for removing a rod from tissue of an organism which forms a universal adapter which can remove any type of rod that has a diameter and/or threading pattern which is within the range of diameters contemplated by the design of the universal adapter. A further need exists in the art for the removal of a rod from the tissue of an organism in a substantially efficient manner during an emergency situation.